masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachni
The rachni are an extinct insect-like species that threatened Citadel space roughly two thousand years ago during the Rachni Wars. Intelligent and highly aggressive, the spacefaring rachni were driven to expand and defend their territory. They were eventually defeated and completely eradicated by the krogan, who had been uplifted by the salarians for their combat prowess and physical resilience to directly confront the rachni in the harsh environments of the rachni worlds. The accidental discovery of the rachni led to the Citadel races to curb their rapid expansion, in fear of being plunged into another galactic war. __TOC__ Biology Subtypes *Rachni Worker - Workers are the smallest type of rachni. They appear as small green enemies and their main attack is a suicide explosion that releases toxic damage over a wide radius. *Rachni Soldier - Soldiers are slower, but much larger creatures than Rachni Workers, with thin tentacles ending in little pods. Soldiers are the main defenders of rachni held areas and can cause toxic damage with their spit. *Rachni Brood Warrior - Brood Warriors are rachni who are much larger and stronger than normal Rachni Soldiers. They are male gendered rachni and they have some biotic ability. *Rachni Queen - Queens are the largest and most intelligent of the rachni. Queens lead the rachni and provide guidance for the rest of their species. History The Rachni Wars Though now extinct, the rachni once threatened every species in Citadel space. Around 1 CE, explorers opened a mass relay to a previously-unknown system and encountered something never seen before or since: a species of space-faring insects guided by a hive-mind intelligence. The rachni were not peaceful, and the galaxy was plunged into a series of conflicts known as the Rachni Wars. Attempts to negotiate were futile, as it was impossible to make contact with the hive queens that guided the race from beneath the surface of their toxic homeworld. The emergence of the krogan in 80 CE turned the war against the rachni. Able to survive the harshest environments, the krogan were able to strike at the queens in their lairs and reclaim conquered Council worlds. But when krogan fleets pressed them back to their homeworld, the rachni refused to surrender. The krogan response was swift and brutal; the rachni were declared extinct in 300 CE. Mass Effect The rachni aren't as extinct as the galaxy had been led to believe. At the remote Peak 15 facility on Noveria, Commander Shepard encounters rachni workers and soldiers that have escaped from the labs. The company renting Peak 15, Binary Helix, had found a rachni ship adrift in space carrying eggs in cryogenic suspension. One of the eggs was recovered and brought to Noveria for study. Binary Helix planned to clone the rachni inside and create an army, but when the egg was hatched the researchers realized this was no ordinary egg, but the egg of a rachni queen. Matriarch Benezia used the genetic memory of the queen to find the location of the Mu Relay on the orders of Saren Arterius. After she had reached maturity, this resurrected queen began laying eggs, but the rachni were removed from her presence by Binary Helix once hatched, in an attempt to control them. As the queen later explains to Shepard, the rachni elders communicate by 'singing' and this comforts their children. Without the queen's 'song' to soothe them, the rachni soldiers and workers have been driven insane from fear and attack anything on sight. They are beyond help, so the queen asks Shepard to euthanise them. The queen then asks what Shepard intends to do with her: either use the acid tanks in the lab to kill her, or let her go. She says she knows nothing about what happened in the war: "we were only an egg, hearing mother cry in our dreams". The queen promises that if she is released, she will not attack other races again but find somewhere to live in peace, and teach her children about Shepard's forgiveness. Liara and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya favor releasing the rachni, claiming the krogan went too far while Garrus advocates alerting the Council and is against committing wholesale genocide. However, both Wrex and Ashley are angry at the prospect of releasing the queen, if they are present alongside a more compassionate squadmate - Wrex isn't impressed by "bugs writing songs about you" and Ashley wants to protect her sisters from horrors like the rachni, not release more of them - but the final decision is up to Shepard. Cerberus created cloned rachni on Binthu as part of their super-soldier research. More rachni are encountered at Alliance listening posts on Nepmos and Altahe. After clearing the rachni out, Shepard discovers they were specimens shipped from Noveria by Cerberus, and tracks them back to a depot in the Gorgon system. The depot is overrun with rachni and there are no survivors. After killing the rachni, Shepard finds the logs of the station's commanding officer named Flores who was involved in the project. She angrily claims they treated the rachni like animals when they should have treated them like POWs and leaves a recommendation that Cerberus pursue other projects; the rachni are too smart. Mass Effect 2 If the Rachni Queen was spared, Shepard will encounter an asari on Illium who is in contact with the rachni. The asari tells Shepard that the Queen believes Shepard is fighting the enemy who "soured the song of" the rachni. She also states that the queen is building an army to fight them when they arrive in force, based on an otherwise unexplored planet. Shepard concludes that the enemy the message refers to is the Reapers. Additionally, a news report reveals several mysterious ships have been sighted that match rachni designs; the Citadel Council has pledged to investigate these sightings. This appears to indicate that the rachni have progressed extensively in the two years since Shepard freed the Queen. The asari on Illium confirms that they have at least advanced sufficiently to be capable of repairing a damaged starship. If the Rachni Queen was destroyed, the rachni are effectively extinct again. A news report explains that a rachni cloning facility was discovered on Noveria, but no samples of the rachni have been found and the attempt to clone the rachni appears to have been unsuccessful. Culture The rachni are territorial, determined to remain isolated from the rest of the galaxy. They normally inhabit extremely hazardous worlds, able to survive environments that kill most sentient species. Should their territory be invaded on purpose or even by accident, they respond with brutal force. However, many make the mistake of underestimating the rachni as mindless animals. In fact the rachni are an extremely intelligent sentient species that achieved space flight and a form of cryogenic suspension, developed weapons and carved out a huge swathe of galactic territory. Far from treating soldiers as disposable resources of the hive, rachni are carefully nurtured as part of the group. The queens are the leaders of the rachni hive mind. Their ways of perception, thinking and communications seems to be somewhat different from that of other races, as shown by the strange metaphors used when attempting to communicate, for example, "songs the color of oily shadow". The speech patterns used by them in such occasions are also unusual; "When we speak, one moves all". They refer to their manner of communication as "singing", which soothes and nurtures their young, and this appears to colour their entire psychology - for example, the rachni speak of death as "the great silence", and refer to their homeworld as the "singing planet". The rachni ability to genetically share knowledge across generations makes queens a vast repository of information. Trivia *The rachni resemble several insectoid alien races in various science fiction series, but most closely resemble the Arachnids from Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers. Similarly, the Rachni workers somewhat resemble the beetle shaped diggers from the Starship Troopers movie. The name 'rachni' even forms part of the name 'A'rachni'ds'. The scientist Flores may also be a reference to Private Dizzy Flores. *The story of nearly complete extinction of a telepathic, sentient insectoid race and then a single Queen egg surviving to resurrect the race may be inspired by the Formics in Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game and subsequent sequel novels. *The idea of an unscrupulous corporation taking a preserved egg from a derelict alien spacecraft with the intent of breeding the young for war may be a reference to the movie Alien. *The rachni can be heard 'singing' near the wreckage where the Asari Writings can be found on Altahehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRzGEnkGZKs, at the abandoned mining camp on Nepmoshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PCx5suJ2p4, at the abandoned camp on Nodacruxhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDWRjUD3oQk, near the landing zone on Rayingrihttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXGdycZGETI, near the downed recon probe at Eletaniahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osPDoE9qSXw and on Luna (where it should be impossible for any rachni to be present) on the hill near the CCCP Luna 23http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRmR0258vQ0. References *Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 Category:Races Category:Rachni Category:Historical Races